


Tenderly

by RaevynNocturne



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Intimacy, Love, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaevynNocturne/pseuds/RaevynNocturne
Summary: [Y/N] = Your Name
Relationships: Clara Oswin Oswald/Reader, Eleventh Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald, Eleventh Doctor/Reader, Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald, Twelfth Doctor/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Tenderly

**Author's Note:**

> [Y/N] = Your Name

You don't really remember how you ended up in the situation, but when you met the Doctor, you were forced to wear a skimpy outfit, and made to dance on poles and in cages; you were pretty much a stripper, but for aliens, and not by choice.

You heard the commotion by the lobby, and watched two guards go flying into the room. A young man with a bowtie cane in, throwing punches and waving some strange pen looking thing around, followed by a cute red haired girl. He was yelling angrily, while the girl was unlocking the chains and locks of the dancers; unfortunately, before she got to you, the fat guy watching you dance grabbed you, holding a gun to your head.

"I know who you are, Doctor, so I know you'll do anything to protect your precious humans. So you'd better stop and leave, or I'll kill this little tart," the guy said, and you tried not to vomit; the man was greasy and sweaty, and you felt repulsed.

"So, you resort to using innocent girls as shields? Afraid to face me yourself?" the young man says, scowling, holding his pen thing up; you have no idea what he thinks he can do against the repulsive guy behind you.

"No, but I know you will prevent her death, so she's my bargaining chip," the guy says.

"You should know better than to use such tactics with me. I will bring you down," the young man, the Doctor you remember he was called, replied darkly. You saw movement at the corner of your eye, and smiled, realizing the sleazeball failed to keep an eye on the red head.

THUNK.

The hollow sound of something hitting a head sounded behind you, and the sleazeball dropped like a corpse; the faint raspy breath issuing from his mouth said she hadn't killed him. Pity.

"It's alright, you're free. Go on, get out of here," the girl says, and you smile when you hear the Scottish accent; it's the first bit of home you've heard in months.

You run out to the lobby, where the other girls are milling around, scared out if their minds. You're scared, but know there's no sense in screaming like children.

"Come on, ladies, go into that blue box in the corner," another young, rather cute looking guy, shouts at the girls, pointing to the blue box in the corner.

"Come on, girls, I won't wait for another invitation," you shout, and run to the box; you don't even think about it when you get in, until they start comment about being bigger on the inside. You don't care, you only wanna be away from that hellhole.

30 minutes later, and the Doctor, the red head, and the other cute guy come back in, and they start asking everyone where they came from.

"Come on, girls, let's find you something better to wear," the red head, Amy she told you all, said, and lead you and the others to a wardrobe, which was it's own, entire room.

Everyone changed, and returned with Amy to the main room, and the Doctor started dropping all the other girls off.

"How long have you been gone?" Amy asked you quietly; you shrug.

"Not sure. I don't even remember how I got there, to be honest. All I remember was that it was 2008 last I remember, but that might not mean anything," you reply calmly; you had long since given up trying to figure out how long you'd been a slave.

"Don't worry, the Doctor will help you get back to your family," she replied, smiling gently; you only shrug.

"Honestly, it doesn't matter to me, I'm estranged from them," you remark quietly, no longer hurting from the callous abandon your family had when they kicked you out.

"I... Oh... I'm sorry, I didn't know," she replied awkwardly.

"It's ok, how could you have known?" you ask quietly, then move away to comfort one of the girls you'd actually liked.  
_________________________________________________

After the Doctor dropped all of the other girls, you privately asked if you could stay with him for a couple of days, before taking you back to your hometown. Although he was hesitant, he reluctantly agreed, and dropped the Ponds off, per their request. You stayed out of his way, as best you could, except when you made tea for you both. Although you were very tight lipped about what had happened to you in that wretched place, you were open about your life, what little there was to share. He shared a little bit about his life, and things were good between you both.

Three days after the rescue, you were feeling out of sorts, and asked him to show you a nebula, please and thank you, in the hopes it would help clear your mind. He immediately said ok, not caring what the reason was; he admitted he liked your smile, and if seeing something beautiful would bring a smile to your face, he would take you anywhere.

So you sat on the lip if the TARDIS doors, feet dangling, watching a gorgeous nebula, and you laid your head on his shoulder, without even thinking about it; he put his arm around your shoulders, also without thinking about it. That simple gesture made your pulse quicken, and you both wanted it, and feared it; you realized, suddenly, that you were too broken for intimacy.

You gently pull away from him, allowing a small smile to grace your lips when you look at him.

"Sorry, I need to stand up, the floor isn't very forgiving," you tell him, which wasn't entirely a lie.

"Oh [Y/N], I understand that well! Hey, wanna grab something to eat?" he asks with a smile, standing up as well.

"Um... Sure... I can't eat anything rich or spicy, though; stomach can't handle it yet " you say bitterly, looking down at the floor, in shame. He gently puts a finger under your chin, and lefts your head, making you look him in the eyes, in his beautiful eyes.

"You shouldn't be ashamed, dear girl. It's not your fault what happened, ok?" he says softly, rubbing your chin with his thumb, a soft smile gracing his lips.

"It's... Going to take a while to accept that..." you reply quietly, and are shocked when he pulls you into a hug, which you hesitantly return.

"It'll be ok, I promise. I'm here for you," he whispers in your ear.

On impulse, you pull away just enough to gently grab his face, and kiss him, softly but passionately. When you realize what you've done, you pull away, gasping in horror, one of your hands covering your mouth, and you run back to the room you were provided. You throw yourself I to the bed, horrified at what you'd done, and curl up into a ball, crying heavily. You cry so hard that you don't hear the door carefully open, then close; you squeak slightly when you feel him sit on the other side of the bed; you feel even more terrified.

Without saying a word, he simply pulls you to him, holding you in a loving embrace, and you start crying again. This is the first time in months that you've felt safe enough to cry, without fear of retribution. You're so distraught that you aren't aware of him tightening his hold, and it's too dark to see the anger in his eyes, burning like a pair of suns. He's so angry he's willing to kill those responsible for hurting someone as beautiful as you.

You both stay like that for a while, until you can no longer cry, but he still holds you, and you cuddle up against him, pushing aside the fear if physical contact. A part of you craves this simple thing, this innocent contact; part of you, a part you try to keep hidden, finds the Doctor incredibly sexy, and you wish you could do more with him. But the main part of you is trying not to shiver in fear, because you've been almost conditioned to fear this, because of what it usually leads to, and you can't endure that anymore.

"You will NEVER have to endure that anymore, [Y/N] , I promise you, I swear to you. And I will be never let anyone hurt you ever again," he finally says, his voice filled with equal parts anger, and anguish; he gently cups your face with his hands, and when you look into his eyes, you see unshed tears. You reach up and cup his cheek with one hand, and gently caress his cheekbone.

"Please, Doctor, I don't want to go home. I want to stay with you," you plead, feeling dread at the idea of going home; you feel safe with the Doctor.

"I don't know, [Y/N], my life is kind of dangerous. I can't guarantee your safety all the time if you remain here," he replies sadly, and you feel your heart break.

"I don't have to go with you on adventures, I can stay in the TARDIS. I'm good at cleaning, and not bad with cooking. Please, I'll do anything," you say, trying hard not to actually beg, but failing.

"I...." he starts, then looks at you, seeing how dejected you look, and his face softens.

"Alright, you can stay, for now. But if things get too dangerous, then I'm dropping you off, is that clear?" he replies sternly; you respond with a soft, gentle kiss, then smile and nod at him. He blushes slightly, then pulls away, stands up, and offers you his hand.

"Shall we go find something to eat?" he asks with a smile, and you giggle and nod, taking his hand; he helps you stand up off the bed, and you walk hand in hand to the control room.  
_________________________________________________

A month goes by, and you get more and more comfortable with simple, friendly contacts: hugging, kisses on the cheek, playful smacks on your body. Amy helps, and sometimes Rory too, but mostly it's the Doctor. You avoided doing anything that would lead to kissing, but he doesn't seem bothered by that. Sometimes you go on adventures with him and the Ponds, but usually you stay behind, letting them enjoy the random adventures. 

One big change you notice is the return of your libido, after a couple weeks. You feel ashamed, even scared, and avoid the Doctor altogether during that, much to his surprise and confusion. He never pushes you, doesn't even ask why you avoided him for those three days, he just simply greets you as usual. He's always careful about touching you, taking care to only touch your upper arm or shoulders, afraid of setting off your PTSD. And while you're grateful for his forethought, part of you wishes he would touch you more, even if it's not in a more seductive context; you enjoy his touch, feeling the warmth from his hand.

Things change, however, when you decide you've waited long enough, and want the comfort you think he can provide.

He'd taken you, just you, to a planet with two suns, and three moons, and you shared a long picnic with him; he packed enough food for both lunch and dinner. Neither of you went too far, since he'd parked next to a gorgeous, clear lake, and you simply enjoyed his company. By the time the three moons had risen, you'd had a glass of champagne, and were laying your head on his shoulder. He had seemed a little surprised, but ultimately pleased, when you'd laid down next to him, and adjusted when you laid your head on his shoulder. You weren't drunk, but that one glass helped you build up the nerve to do what you've wanted to do for a while. 

You push yourself up on an elbow, and smile down at him, sweetly; he smiles back, and reaches up to tuck some loose hairs behind your ear. You lean down and kiss him, gently, but passionately. He pulls back slightly, shocked.

"What are you doing?" he asks, but not unkindly, more surprised than anything.

"Doing something I've wanted to do for a long time," you say softly, slightly amused at how husky your voice sounds; you smirk slightly when you see him blush slightly.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asks, cupping your cheek with his hand.

"Yes. I've wanted it for a while, I just needed to get over some things, in my head," you say, leaning into his touch; his thumb lightly caresses your cheekbone, sending tingles throughout your body.

"Are you SURE you really want this? Once we do this, there's no going back. I don't want you regretting it later," he says softly, tone serious.

"I... Yes, I want this .. I thought you...." you say, suddenly feeling foolish; he cuts you off by kissing you passionately, wrapping his hand carefully around the back of your head.

"Oh I want this, I've wanted it for a while too. But I was afraid you'd be scared to even consider it, so I was careful how I interacted with you," he whispers, panting slightly, and you can hear it in his voice.

"Please?" you ask, so softly, so passionately, he moans slightly, then kisses you again, carefully running his fingers through your hair. 

You don't feel the fear you expected, only the heightened anticipation of his touch. You sit up, and he sits up with you, continuing to kiss you; you help him out of his jacket, while he starts pulling your own shirt up. You unbutton his shirt, stopping just long enough to pull your own shirt off, and push his shirt off his shoulders. You run your hands over his chest, still kissing him, breathing heavy, forcing your impatience down; you know there's time, and you want to enjoy it.

He gently pushes you down to the blanket, his fingers weaving circles on your chest. You moan when he finds your nipples, and you feel a tingling between your legs; you gasp with pleasure when he starts to play with your nipples. You run your hand down his chest and belly, to the top of his trousers, but you stop; you don't want to do something he might not want. But when he presses your hand into his waist, you take that as consent, and unbutton his trousers, moaning loudly when he starts gently sucking on your nipples; you feel them become hard with pleasure. Once you've unzipped his trousers, you put your hand down inside, against his pants, and moan when you feel his hard erection; you carefully pull it free of both pants and trousers, and his moans, making you gasp at the feeling of him moan with your nipple in his mouth.

He kisses his way down your belly, still playing with a nipple while the other hand starts to tug at your trousers; he stops playing with your nipples long enough to pull your trousers down, and off, leaving your knickers on. You feel sad that he's moved away, because you enjoyed the feel of his thick erection in your hand. You forget about even that when he licks you through your lacy knickers, making you close your eyes and whimper.

"Mmm, you're so wet," he says, voice husky; that turns you on even more. 

He pulls your knickers down, slowly, kissing and licking his way down to your slippery folds, making you gasp and moan, gently nibbling your lip; just from his breathing alone, you can tell that your reactions are turning him on even more. All thoughts leave your mind when he gently pushes his tongue between your slippery folds, then up to your clit; he gently pushes one finger inside you, and teased your clit with the tip of his tongue. This time, the moan that escapes is loud, and he grunts.

"God, you have no idea how much that turns me on," he grumbles huskily, almost growling, and starts licking more. 

He gently inserts a second finger in you, and you lift your hips against his hand, wanting more, needing more. That makes him lick you faster, even sucking on your clit; you feel yourself building, but it happened so fast, you had little warning. You orgasm hard, shouting loudly, making him moan against your clit, which sends shivers of pleasure along your body. He slowly removes his fingers, licking up all your juices, chuckling seductively as you twitch from the sensitivity. As he goes to lick his fingers, however, you grab his hand, and put them in your mouth, sucking them clean; you're not bothered by your taste, you're used to it.

"Mmm, that's hot," he growls, smiling seductively, then slowly crawls up to kiss you, wildly. You tug at both trousers and pants, and he stops kissing you long enough to kick them off, then resumes kissing you, his thick hardness pressing lightly against your stomach; you can feel that he's excited too, with a little bit of precum on the end of the head.

You push him gently to the side, making him lay down, and cover him with kisses; his breathing gets a little heavier, eyes lidded. You lick one of his nipples, twisting the other one carefully, and are turned on by his gasp and low moan. You're so turned on, it's taking everything not to straddle him already, but you want to return the favor, to taste him as he did you. You kiss your way down, stopping to play with the hair on his belly, making him giggle slightly, then kissing his groin, right at the base of his engorged shaft, making him gasp and moan. You carefully grasp the base of his shaft, the lick the tip of the head, feeling unusually turned at by the precum; his moan, and grasping the blanket, turned you on even more. You lick down his shaft, then use tongue and hand to go back up the shaft. As you move your hand back down the shaft, you start sucking the head carefully, and he starts panting and moaning; slowly you pick up speed, moving your mouth up and down with your hand. He starts panting faster, and moaning louder, then finally shouts as he orgasms, arcing his back as he does, whimpering slightly as he comes down from the rush. You swallow, then lick up the rest of the cum, licking your lips sensually as you look back up at him; he chuckles, almost seductively, watching as you slink your way up. You straddle him, sitting on his belly, and you feel how wet you are still; you lean in for a kiss, and he runs his hands along your back and hips. His hands are softer than expected, but strong, and warm, and they grasp your ass tightly, making you moan; his tongue explores your mouth, wrapping around your tongue too.

You sit up carefully, then shift back down, hovering over his still hard erection, then lower yourself slightly; you grab the shaft, and rub the head against your wetness, making him moan, and bite his lip gently. You put the head at the entrance of your wetness, then slowly lower yourself, moaning as his thickness fills you; he moans loudly, almost surprised at your tightness, and his hands tighten around your hips. You move your hips up and down, slowly picking up speed.

"Harder, and faster," he grunts out, panting heavily, so you oblige him, slamming into him as best you can. He shifts his hips, and you tumble to the side, and end up on your back, with him still inside. His beautiful eyes seem to glow with an inner light as he lifts your hips, and starts slamming into you, grunting very softly with each powerful thrust. You wrap your legs around his hips, and lightly rake your nails down his back. He slows down his speed, but slams into you harder, then softens his ramming while picking up speed. Suddenly he stops, although he remains inside you, and uses his thumb to rub against your clit, causing you to moan, and gasp; sex had never felt this good, and this man sure knows what he's doing.

"I've been around a long time, so I've had time to practice," he says softly, almost growling, voice husky with passion.

He starts moving again, somehow grinding against you while rubbing your clit; you whimper, and feel yourself start to climax. He starts breathing heavier, and you guess he's starting to climax too. He throws his head back with another shout as he orgasms, right as you orgasm, clamping around his erection. You both shake a little afterwards, but he remains in top of you, and still inside. After a couple minutes he pulls out, and carefully falls to the side, panting with exertion; you lay your head on his chest, and he pulls you close.

"It's been a very long time since I did anything like that," he says with a little laugh; you smile.

"I hope it was worth it," you say contently; he laughs, but it's not a sarcastic sound.

"Oh, my dear, you have no idea," he says, kissing your forehead gently.

"Good, I'm glad", you reply with a smile. 

"I hope I was worth it," he whispers, and you hear hesitation, and even a little fear in his voice; you look up at him, and see the worry in his eyes.

"Of course you were! Why would you think otherwise?" you ask, touching his cheek; he presses your hand against his cheek, smiling softly.

"Partly because I'm not actually used to being wanted in a romantic sense, and part because of what happened to you; I was afraid you'd be too scared to want intimacy. Or that you'd break down part way into it, and would be too scared to talk to me," he says softly, caressing the back of your hand with his thumb.

"Oh Doctor. You're sweet," you say with a smile.

"So are you, [Y/N]," he replies, kissing your palm.  
_________________________________________________

You spent months with the Doctor, although you didn't always go on missions with him and his companions. He spent a lot of time with you alone, showing you how love should be, and let you indulge in some of your crazier fetishes and fantasies. You took care of him after he lost Amy and Rory, because even you cried; you'd grown close to Amy. You weren't sure what to make of Clara when she first joined the Doctor, but even you became friends with her. Eventually, you were the one to broach the topic of intimacy with Clara; he became flustered, trying to maintain he felt nothing more than close friendship to her. So you approached her yourself, and together, you and her "accidentally" got caught in bed; after that, the three of you shared beds together, and there was no jealousy involved. In fact, you showed her how to properly arouse a female, in various ways; she enjoyed working on you as practice 

You were with her, helping her cook dinner for Christmas, when she tried to get the Doctor over as her boyfriend; she knew her parents weren't ready for the idea of her having a girlfriend. You'd ended up staying at her flat when she went off with the Doctor, and comforted her when she was dropped back off. You were left behind the second time she left, and did your best to entertain her family; you really only got along with her grandma anyways.

You weren't there when he changed, but you could've slapped her when she admitted how she handled it; at least you were forewarned that he was older looking, and Scottish. You'd already set up plans to find your own place, even before the Doctor changed his face, but now you felt like it was necessary. So you officially moved in with Clara, and went to get a job; you ended being a food server close to the school where Clara works. You keep your eyes open for a low rent flat, so that you're not a drain on your girlfriend.

You weren't expecting a visit at work, so when the Doctor finally showed up, you didn't even realize it.

It was a slow day at work, thankfully, so when a rather scrumptious older man came in, you jumped on it; you jokingly mock fought with another waitress, Angie, about where he'd sit. She winked at you knowingly, and slapped your ass, making you both laugh.

"Hello sir, are you ready to order?" you ask cheerfully; you watch him deliberate a little longer over the menu.

"I don't know, what's good here?" he ask, and you force yourself not to react; his voice sent shivers down your body, and you get aroused almost immediately.

"Well, today's special is a lobster bisque, which I'm told is amazing," you reply, smiling shyly; the man's chuckle really turned you on.

"That sounds good, I think I'll try that, thanks," he says, smiling broadly, and hands you the menu.

"Alright sir. I'll put that right in," you reply, smiling back.

"Oh my god, girl, that guy is totally checking you out," Allie, another waitress, whispered to you once you put the order in.

"Girl, you totally need to hear him talk. Drool!" you whisper back, giggling. The guy was looking around the restaurant, appearing bored; you had some things going on in your mind of what you'd like to do to keep him occupied.

"Obviously you've got your head in the clouds," Tammy, the manager, retorted teasingly.

"Or in bed," Angie said from the kitchen, and you four laugh.

"What? I can daydream," you reply, not at all ashamed of your thoughts.

"Just make sure you keep doing your duties, too," Tammy said, trying to sound serious, but the amused glint in her eye gave her away.

You bring his food out to him, ignoring the blatant look he gives you as you put the bowl down in front of him.

"I hope you enjoy, sir. Is there anything else I can get you?" you ask, smiling, being sure to keep it friendly.

"No thank you, [Y/N]," he said, glancing at your name tag, gazing a little longer than usual, making you blush slightly.

You walk back to the server station, slowly, winking broadly at Angie, giggling when Tammy shakes her head good humoredly at you.

"Oh man, he totally watched you walk away. I don't know how you do it, [Y/N]," Angie whined pitifully; it's a running joke between the three of you, and with a couple other girls.

Your phone vibrated in your pocket, startling you; there's no rule against having your phone on you at work, only against using it if there's people on the floor.

 _-Might be home late, supposed to do a thing-_ Clara texted, with a winky face.

 _-Is he ever gonna come meet me? Or is he ashamed to see me?-_ you reply, feeling lonely; you enjoy your fun with Clara, but you miss him.

 _-Dunno, I'm trying to remind him he needs to meet you, again-_ she replies quickly; you put your phone away so you can fill the hot guy's drink.

"Oh, thank you! Hey, do you have a dessert menu?" he asked, dazzling you with his smile.

"Yes, sir. I'll bring that right out," you say, and grab it, setting it in front of him; you notice his long fingers, and your imagination goes wild.

"Ooo, tiramisu, haven't had that in a long time. I think I'll try that," he said, and you notice that he was blushing slightly, and that made him even cuter.

"Good choice, sir, it's really good. I'll be right out with that," you reply, walking to the dessert fridge, and grabbing the tiramisu; cutting off a piece, you set it in a small plate, and bring it out with a new fork.

"Here you are, sir. If you need anything else, please feel free to let me know," you say, automatically; he smiles back up at you.

"Thank you, I will," he replies, and you return to the server station, watching the man eat; you are surprised at how turned on you watching this guy.

You all watch the man saunter up to the counter, and only then do you realize he's wearing a black wool jacket with red lining, black tight trousers, a white button up shirt, and black boots. He hands you the money for his bill, and you hand him the change back.

"Have a good day, sir," you say automatically.

"Thank you, [Y/N], you as well," he says, winking as he walks away; it was so fast, you almost weren't sure if you saw it.

As you bus the table, you notice the tip on the table, with a number on a piece of paper. You smile greedily, and stick the paper into your pocket, deciding to call the man later.

 _-OMG, I just saw this GORGEOUS old man in the restaurant, and he totally gave me his number-_ you hurriedly text Clara, excited, even though you know she's in class.

The rest of the shift went by slowly, with only two more customers, both of which were rather boring, thankfully. As soon as you signed out, you put the number in your phone, and debated texting the man, John you note; John Smith was the name. How very.... Ordinary.

 _-My God, [Y/N], must you flirt with everything that comes through the doors?-_ Clara replies, and you chuckle, walking home; it was a nice day, so you wanted to enjoy the weather.

 _-Have you ever complained? Especially that one really pretty boy you liked?-_ you text back, with a chuckle.

Making your choice, you shoot John a text, a quick text saying hi, and who you are, but you seriously doubt he'll text back; they usually don't.

 _-Well, no, but.... Shut up-_ she replies, with a tongue emoji.

You finally make it home, and unlock the door, waiting to hear back from Clara.

 _-Oh, hello! I'll be honestly, I didn't expect you to text me, at all. Well, granted, very few people have my number, but still-_ John replies, shocking the hell out of you.

 _-Hell, I didn't expect you to reply at all, much less give me your number; usually I'm desperate girl giving the hot guy my number. Not that you're desperate, just saying I am, usually-_ and hit send, before you realize how awful that sounded. Oh well, maybe he'll meet some sweet, older woman who can fire him up, someone who isn't broken.

You shuck off your clothes and jump in the shower, letting your imagination run wild; might as well take care of the situation now, before Clara gets home, or she'll never get any work done.

When you get out, and start drying off, you notice a text notification, and hope it's from John.

 _-You're in the shower, aren't you?-_ Clara asks, and you notice she'd called. Damn.

 _-You weren't home, and I know us, you'd never get any work done if I waited-_ you text back, then snap a picture of you biting your lip seductively, sending it with the text. By the time you're done drying off, she's texted back a pic of her, up her skirt, without her knickers; you moan, feeling all hot and bothered again.

"Oh she does that to me all the time," a very familiar voice calls out from behind you; you scream, dropping down beside the bed, and look up at the sexy guy from lunch.

"What the fuck are you doing here? How did you get in?" you shout at him, more scared than anything.

"I'm surprised you didn't hear me come in," he says with a smirk, causing you to blush; you tend to be loud when you orgasm.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Tell me quickly, then get out, or I'm calling the police," you say angrily, which causes him to laugh; he's laughing so hard he's bent over, almost cackling.

"Oh ho, really? Here, I'll let you use my phone," he says, gasping for air, and walks out of the room. You pick up the towel, and wrap it around you, angry and slightly embarrassed; that'll teach you to text strange men. From the living room you hear John start laughing again, and you find yourself secretly enjoying his laugh, and his voice.

"I'm warning you, I will call the police..." you start to say, then trail off when you see a very familiar blue box, in the corner, with John leaning against the doorway, giggling and smiling.

"I don't think that's necessary, my dear," he says softly, smiling fondly at you, then gives you a once over, making you blush.

"Still as beautiful as always," he says quietly, voice sounding a little husky; based on what you see below his belt, you're surprised it's not stronger.

"You could've joined me," you say shakily, resisting the urge to disrobe right then and there.

"I wanted to wait, so that I could greet you properly. I should've knocked, first, but I heard you orgasm, and it sent me into overdrive," he replied, voice now heavy with lust; you drop the towel, and saunter over to him.

"Shut up, you, and take me" you say, pushing him against the door, kissing him deeply; he growls, and you remember all the times before when he growled because he knew you loved it.

He lifts you by your ass, and you wrap your legs around his waist, grinding slightly against the heavy bulge in his trousers; he moans against your mouth, and your hands fly to his belt, unclasping it quickly. You unbutton and unzip his trousers, carefully freeing his erection, eager to feel it again; you've been with other men, but never as amazing as the Doctor.

"High praise, coming from you," he growls at you, peppering your face and neck with kisses, grasping your ass tightly, so overcome with lust that he can barely think straight.

"What's the rush?" you whisper seductively, and he bites very lightly in your throat; he's the only male you'd ever allow to dominate you, ever, and biting the neck is a form of domination.

"It's been a while; you're actually the last person I was with," he rasped into your ear, nibbling the edge, making you moan loudly; you grab his erection, find the slit between your legs, and guide him in. He presses his hips against you, slowly, groaning as your wetness wraps around his thick erection; you briefly think that he's even bigger in this body. He chuckles softly, panting heavily, and he turns his body to push you carefully against the doors, grinding against you.

"Harder," you whimper, nibbling his neck, making his moan very softly.

"My... Pleasure," he says lustily, and slams against you, rattling the doors, and you moan loudly. He pushes you against the door, but stops his movements, reaching one hand down to rub your clit, the other still holding you up by your ass, pressing his lips against yours.

You moan, shifting your hips against his, whimpering as his runs his thumb in circles around your clit, and you feel the wetness making you slippery; as he rubs faster, you feel yourself building. Shortly after, you moan loudly, slamming hard against him as your orgasm hits you hard; seconds later, he shudders, moaning loudly too, and he slowly stops grinding against you, although he doesn't pull out. You pant into his shoulder, feeling spent, listening to him pant as well.

"Well, we haven't done that in a while," he finally says, panting slightly, and chuckles; it's been over a year since either of you had been rough together.

"God, I've missed this," you say, and kiss him passionately, slowly unwrapping your legs; reluctantly he pulls out, and you slide to your feet, although your knees feel a little rubbery.

"I've missed this too, and I was afraid I'd never have it again after the shaky start with Clara," he says softly, and you caress his cheek, suddenly feeling awful for him.

"Oh my love... Trust me, I was ready to slap the shit out of her for what she did, but she said she finally did see you," you say, and he leans into your touch.

"I was afraid you'd never want to speak to me because of it, honestly. I didn't know how you'd feel about being with an old man, since my last body looked so young. So I decided to come visit you at work, which Clara kindly gave me the address to. Don't be mad at her, I told her not to tell you what I looked like, I wanted to meet you on my own," he says softly, and kisses your forehead; you blush, feeling oddly shy.

"Obviously you needn't worry," you reply with a smirk, wiggling your eyebrows suggestively.

"Dear God, if you were that bad around me like this, what are you like around younger men?" he asks incredulously, with a husky laugh, slowly putting his half hard erection back under his pants, zipping and buttoning his trousers; you look up at him sadly, tugging slightly on the band of the trousers.

"Must you put those back on?" you ask with a sweet smile.

"At least long enough to make it back to the bedroom," he says, voice low and husky, and you almost want to rush over there; as you walk past him, he growls playfully, grabbing you from behind, kissing across your neck, making you squeal, and giggle.

"And where do you think you're going?" he says,, voice deep and low, pulling you close.

"To the bedroom, so I can see this new body of your properly," you reply with a giggle.

"Oh, well, in that case," he says, then picks you and carries you; you can smell his scent in the coat, which has a slightly spicy scent to it. You remember his last body was a bit lighter scent, smelling more like what detergent he used to wash his clothes, and various oils from the TARDIS; this one smelled a little like old spice, and something that you had no name for, some alien, something completely... him. You smile contently, not aware that he smiles gently at your thoughts; he was just glad you hadn't pushed him away like he feared.

He sets you on the bed, and starts to take off his jacket, when you stop him.

"Here, let me," you say seductively, standing to help him out of his clothes. First the jacket, then the vest you didn't know he had on, then you slowly unbutton his shirt, kissing you way down; it was impossible not to notice his reaction. As you make it to his stomach, you ever so gently nip at his stomach, making him squeak slightly and suck in his gut, but you kiss his cute little paunch as way of apology. You pull the shirt free of his trousers, kissing you way back up, stopping to play with his nipples; you're pleased to find he not only still enjoys it, but apparently is even more turned on in this body.

"You really do enjoy playing with nipples, don't you?" he asks breathlessly, eyes closed, head tilted back; you reply by sucking on the one you'd been licking. He moans, and you feel his hands in your hair; you realize then there was a slight problem. You stand up again, pushing the shirt off his shoulders, and go back to his nipples, switching sides, getting turned on by his moans. You quickly reach down and unbutton and unzip his trousers again, reaching for his erection, hearing a relieved gasp as it's freed from the confines of cloth.

"I enjoy being with you, my love," you reply huskily, stand on your tiptoes, and kiss him softly; he returns the kiss, taking care not to be too strong with it, being soft and tender.

You slowly pull his pants and trousers down, savoring the feeling of his muscular behind, although he wiggles out of them the rest of the way. You push him into the bed, and he scoots up to the pillows; you slowly crawl your way up to him, seductively, licking your lips. You stop at his hips, kissing from one hip to the other, carefully avoiding his very engorged erection; he squirms a little, enjoying the sensations, but feeling slightly impatient, which he squashes down. You reach up with one hand, and carefully run your fingers over his balls, enjoying the surprised gasp that escapes his lips, and how he scrunches his eyes closed in extacy. You use your other hand to grasp the base of his shaft, noting that he was bigger than his previous body, making him chuckle slightly. You lick the head of his erection, making him moan, and clench his hands around the comforter; licking all around the head, and down the shaft earns a rather loud moan, and a whimper.

You hear the front door open and close, and keys tossed on the side table next to the door; you smile, and continue to lick slowly down the shaft, then back up.

"Seriously, [Y/N], don't you ever answer your phone?" Clara asks loudly from the hallway, then stops in the living room. You decide to distract him by carefully sucking on the head, causing him to gasp; you hear her enter the bedroom, and stop.

"You started without me?" she asks, mock-angry, but you know she's running an appreciative eye over his naked body.

"I'm sorry, Clara, I saw her here, naked, and I couldn't help myself," he gasps out, and the heat in his voice makes you very wet.

"Let me jump in the shower real quick, then, and I'll join you," Clara replies, licking her lips.

"No, forget that. Get over here and sit on my face; I've been wanting to taste you again since my regen," he says with a slight growl, panting slightly. Clara raises and eyebrow, reaches up her skirt, and pulls off her knickers; you both are skilled at oral, but both agree the Doctor is even better. She crawls up, straddling him, back against the wall, already turned on watching you going down on him, and hikes up her skirt for better access. He pulls her hips closer, then buries his face in between her legs, making her moan.

"Take your shirt off," you demand of her, voice husky; she obeys, knowing she is safe. You resume your fun, moving mouth and hand up and down his thick shaft.

"Now, play with his nipples; my hands are a little busy," you say with a smirk, and go back to giving him pleasure. She leans forward carefully, playing with his nipples, making him moan; that moan resonated against Clara's clit, and she moans loudly.

You know it'll take longer to get him to orgasm this time, but you've already got a plan; you keep going, taking care not to use your teeth. You get extremely turned on when Clara almost screams with her orgasm, lifting her pert little ass to avoid suffocating him; he licks up as much if the juices as he can before she moves away. You keep pumping him with your hand, sitting up a little, and look at Clara.

"Here, I've got him ready, it's your turn to ride him," you say, and are surprised when she kisses you, tenderly. You shift off to the side, still pumping him while Clara pulls her skirt off, and staddles him; you position the head against her wetness, taking a moment to play with her folds yourself, then tap her leg. She lowes herself slowly, taking his thickness into her tight, slippery wetness, moaning softly; you take a moment to unclasp her bra, and lick her nipple. She gasps, her nipples going hard at the touch.

"You, up here," he says to you, patting your leg to get you attention; you oblige, straddling his face as Clara had done. His tongue flicks against your wetness, the tip sliding along the folds, and you moan; you shift forward carefully, playing with Clara's nipples while she rides the Doctor. You feel yourself already building, and feel bad; but hearing Clara's breathing, she know she's building too, and that means so is he. Sure enough, you and Clara both orgasm at the same time, and then he does, moaning into your wetness.

You carefully tumble to one side, and cuddle up next to him, while Clara cuddles on the other side of him; your hand finds hers, and you clasp it. He puts his arm around you both, and you feel safe, content, and loved.

"This is how it should be," Clara says softly, sounding tired but content.

"I agree. I told you I wasn't your boyfriend, Clara, but I'm hoping you both will accept me as your boyfriend. I know a three way relationship is very rare on earth, but will make an exception for me?" he asks softly, and you instinctively know he's honestly afraid you or her would say no.

"For you? Hells yeah I want you," you say firmly, looking over him, at Clara; she smiles and nods 

"Only for you, my Doctor, my love," she says, kissing his chest; you kiss him too, when she does.

"I love you both, so very much. I'm glad I found you, [Y/N], and you too, Clara. I'm even more glad that not only did you both become my lovers, but you become lovers with each other. I'm very happy that you took care of each other while I was... Away. I was afraid that neither of you would want me in this new body. I'm old, I'm 2,000 years old, but I still have much to give," he said quietly, pulling his girls close to him, kissing them tenderly.

"You had but to ask, my love," you reply, pressing up against him, draping on leg over one of his; Clara did the same time, still holding your hand.

"What she said," Clara replied, sleepily; how like her to fall asleep after lovemaking. The Doctor snorts softly, playfully smacking your arm; you grin broadly up at him.

This is how it should be, indeed, you think to yourself. The three of you officially dating, officially lovers (again). And screw anyone that complained about it, they could sod off.

You close your eyes, placing a tender kiss on his chest, and drift off to the sound of his double heartbeats.


End file.
